Vendetta
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, es un renombrado investigador privado. Hermione Granger es una mujer, cuyo esposo terminó en prisión por maltrato hacia ella y a su pequeña hija. Estando en Londres para una conferencia, Severus Snape, se encuentra con un caso.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus Snape, estaba al final de un largo pasillo. Sus compañeros de trabajo, estaban a lo lejos, discutiendo nuevas teorías sobre las políticas implementadas en aquel momento. Era 1987, la época "dorada" del capitalismo. La evolución iba cada vez más y más lento. Las mentes de los más productivos pensadores, se veían empañadas por el desastre que representaba la guerra fría y el amor por el poder.

- ¿Sigues aquí parado, Severus?- preguntó su compañero de delegación. Sirius Black, era un hombre bastante enigmático y algunas veces, un poco brusco. Severus no dijo y miró su largo cigarro que según él, era light. A su prometida, no le gustaba que fumara, sin embargo, Sirius era un hombre al cuál no se le podía convencer de casi nada.

- Me quedaré aquí, hasta que la conferencia de inicio- acervó, con mucha calma. Sirius no dijo nada y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Remus Lupin, su compañero de guardias nocturnas. Sonreía, mientras pedía indicaciones.

- Míralo, siempre tan amable. Un ejemplo de lo que la policía moderna debería ser; pero que no llegará a ser ni en un millón de años.

- Yo siempre trato con respeto a mis clientes- mencionó Snape con el entrecejo fruncido. Sirius, hizo una mueca de desdén y sonrió a medias.

- Sí, por eso tú eres de la antigua policía.

La conferencia daba inicio muy pronto. Severus, acomodó su largo saco negro de gabardina y miró hacia el frente. El tema a discutir, una ola de crímenes procreada por un traficante que se había fugado de Escocia. Fuentes fidedignas, anunciaban que estaba oculto en las oscuras calles de Inglaterra. Sin decir algo más, la rueda de prensa dio inicio, con las luces centelleantes y los micrófonos encendidos para dar tribuna.

- Entonces...- susurró Sirius con disimulo- respondemos un par de cosas, decimos algunas otras y nos largamos.

- Ten decencia- le criticó Snape- el micrófono está encendido.

- Amigo, tengo que ver a mi prometida esta noche. Le prometí que cenaría con ella y esta vez, no puedo defraudarla.

Una periodista, se levantó y miró a los tres hombres. Era del New york Times, con sede en Londres. Alzó la mano para pedir un permiso y ofrecer su pregunta inicial. Severus, se lo concedió. Él la respondería.

- ¿Es cierto, que sus esfuerzos por encontrar al culpable, han sido en vano?

- No han sido totalmente en vano- mencionó Snape con cierta zozobra. La policía escocesa, bien pudo colaborar, pero no lo hicieron- Hemos avanzado mucho, en lo que respeta a la captura de este hombre. Ya tenemos su ubicación y trabajamos en eso.

- ¿Qué le dirán a la nerviosa población Inglesa?- preguntó otro hombre y Sirius, hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Que mantengan la calma. Y si alguien tiene alguna pista de este hombre- colocó una fotografía sobre la mesa, que enseguida fue enfocada por las cámaras- llamen a las autoridades pertinentes.

- ¿Es cierto, que el gobierno escocés, niega la participación en su huída?

- Entendemos, que es un rebelde que busca la "igualdad" social en su país. Quizá está armado con una red de inteligencia y un par de armas- mencionó Remus con mucha calma- debemos actuar con mucha cautela.

- ¿Qué sucederá entonces?- preguntó otra mujer y Snape, le miró fijamente.

- Mantendremos acordonadas las fronteras y las zonas de dudosa seguridad. El asesino tiene carácter de altamente peligroso y será extraditado en cuanto sea encarcelado. Buenas tardes.

Severus se apartó del grupo y se detuvo en una esquina del salón, para respirar. Se le agotaban las ideas y, tenían que encontrar a ese misterioso hombre, que se escurría como una cucaracha y era muy difícil de aplastar. Mientras meditaba, escuchó gemidos y llantos, al final del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta para mirar y observó a una mujer, que era retenida por varios guardias de seguridad de ese país.

- ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor...!- sollozaba, mientras los hombres forcejeaban con ella. Severus, la observó con detalle.

- ¡Ya le hemos dicho, que no puede entrar en un lugar así sin permiso! ¡Es un área restringida!

- Por favor... ¡Se han llevado a mi pequeña hija...! ¡Por favor...!

Severus bajó unas pequeñas escaleras en el escenario y caminó hacia los guardias que sostenían a Hermione y pensaban arrastrarla fuera de aquel lugar. Bien, allí estaban concentrados la mayoría de los investigadores. Por su acento, ella no era inglesa solamente. Raíces escocesas en su voz.

- Así, no se trata a una mujer- mencionó Snape y un policía soltó un gruñido.

- Eso, no le compete a usted...

- ¡Por favor...! ¡Necesito ayuda...!- sollozaba y su maquillaje, corría por su rostro, que parecía tan níveo- ¡Me han amenazado de muerte a mí y a mi hija si no...!

- ¡He dicho que la suelten ya!- espetó Snape y los policías la soltaron con violencia. Aquella joven trastabilló y Severus, sostuvo su brazo con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Cuál es el asunto que...?

- Me han dejado una amenaza. Tengo solo tres días o matarán a mi hija y luego...- dijo y perdió el valor para continuar- me matarán a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Aquella mujer, había intentado explicarle entre sollozos. Snape, miraba a su alrededor, mientras ella gesticulizaba los hechos. En su hogar, estaba el mensaje. Le indicó a Sirius y a Remus, que se iría. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Aceptó acompañarla a su hogar. Tomó un taxi clásico, negro y decidió esperar para hacer conjeturas.

Con un suspiro, lleno de nerviosismo, decidió estar detrás de él. Lo que iba a ver, quizá no le incomodaría a un hombre como él, cuyo trabajo era verlo todo el tiempo. Pero ella, estaba aterrada.

Al abrir la puerta, Snape intuyó que el hombre era un fanático. Por que sí, era un hombre sin lugar a dudas. Todas las paredes manchadas de tinta roja y frases de "Quiero dinero o no volverás a ver a tu hija" "morirás". Eso, no lo planificaba una mujer. Al mismo instante, ella, se había echado a llorar. Severus, le indicó que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- le preguntó y ella contestó con una vocecilla.

- Hermione Malfoy, señor.

- ¿Ocupación?

- Ama de casa. A veces, trabajo en el bar de la esquina como camarera. Pero desde que mi esposo entró en prisión, estoy buscando otro trabajo.

- ¿Cómo se llama su hija?- dijo, mirando sus ojos, abnegados en lágrimas.

- Se llama Marian, señor...

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene una fotografía?- ella asintió y sustrajo de su bolsillo, una fotografía de su pequeña- Es muy pequeña aún. ¿Sabe quién podría habérsela llevado? ¿Algún familiar o enemigo de la familia?

- No lo sé. Mi esposo está en prisión y yo, vivo sola desde hace dos años.

Dos años, eso era bastante tiempo, como para que no decidieran robársela antes. Con un gesto pensativo, Severus sustrajo de su bolsillo, dos guantes blancos y recorría la casa en busca de cabello o rastros de sangre. Lo primero que encontró, fue un pañuelo con una jirafa bordada. Hermione indicaba, que su hija solía jugar con el. Bien, estaba frente a un ladrón de niños empedernido o contra un traficante de niños. Cualquiera de los dos, era malo. Pero también, debía descartar, una mentira de la mujer. Por si las dudas, lo ameritaban.

- ¿Tiene a dónde ir?

- No y temo que me suceda algo. ¡Me ha amenazado! ¡Quiero encontrar a mi hija, señor!

- Snape. Puede llamarme así si lo desea.

- Sí, señor Snape.

Severus meditó. Bien, la mujer no tenía a dónde ir. Suspiró y llamó a su colega Sirius. Seguramente, podían llegar a un acuerdo.

- ¿Dices, traerla al apartamento? Pero si apenas la conoces- se quejó el hombre, encendiendo velas en la mesa- además, hoy cenaré con Katherine.

- ¿No puedes llevarla a otro lado? Además, ¿No estaba ella en Chelsea?

- Bueno, le pedí que viniera. Remus dijo que iría a recolectar información. No creí, que tu encontrarías una novia tan pronto.

- No es mi novia Black. Es una clienta que me necesita.

- Claro, por eso es que no tienes una mujer. Por que eres demasiado inoportuno. Solo tráela.

Snape pensó en el asunto que estaba observando. La mujer, tenía a su esposo encarcelado y una pequeña hija de a lo sumo, tres años de edad. La habían secuestrado y parecía, que exigían algo a cambio. Al principio, lucía como dinero. Sin embargo, bien podía ser un cazador aficionado de fácil captura. Bien, iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda, aunque estaban ocupados con el caso del escocés fantasma.

- Veremos qué podemos hacer. Por ahora, tenemos un caso muy importante que resolver y...

- Sí, lo sé. Estaba en la prensa. Un escocés asesino que busca, la igualdad de condiciones entre ambos países, por ser inmigrante.

- Qué bien informada está.

- Suelo leer mucho- especificó ella con un dejo lastimero- Quiero encontrar a mi hija y temo, que le hayan hecho algo.

- Estará bien, si quieren cobrar. Eso, suelen hacerlo para que la víctima entienda, que es de vida o muerte y deben, recibir el dinero.

- ¡Se lo ruego, no me deje sola! ¿Podría ponerme algún policía? ¡Temo que me hagan daño!

- Descuide. Hay un lugar al que puede ir, en el cual estará segura. Solo espero, que soporte a cierta clase de hombre, que vive allí.

- ¿Un hombre?

- Compañero de la delegación.

Hermione no dijo nada y asintió. El apartamento que los tres hombres compartían, mientras duraban las pesquisas, era bastante cómodo. Sirius refunfuñaba en la cocina, mientras Severus, le presentaba a la visitante inesperada.

- Bueno, es bonita. Entiendo, por qué no dudaste en ayudar- le susurró, cuando ella no le oía. Severus le dio un codazo y la señaló, cuando ella venía caminando hacia ellos.

- Lamento tanto, incomodarle. ¿Iba a hacer una cena?

- Eh bueno, no precisamente- dijo Sirius, con vergüenza.

- Las velas, siguen encendidas.

Snape le miró con un gesto burlesco y Sirius gruñó nuevamente. Caminó hacia el salón y las apagó. Luego de eso, se giró hacia su compañero de trabajo, para decirle unas cuantas palabras "secretas".

- Nos veremos después. Tengo que atender, "cierto" asunto.

- De acuerdo.

- Póngase cómoda, señorita Malfoy- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa- nos veremos luego.

Severus, la dejó allí y decidió que buscaría evidencia. Por supuesto, el fantasma escocés ya era noticia popular en el país. Con un suspiro suave, intentó entrar en los barrios más aguerridos de Inglaterra. Por supuesto, Londres era el mejor sitio para buscar. Tantos emigrantes de tan distintos países, tenían que conocer algo. Entró en un sucio apartamento de japoneses, donde había un par de mujeres sin ropa y hombres, sobre ellas. Interrumpiendo el sexo, hizo varias redadas. Podía colaborar también. Poca información obtuvo, como por ejemplo el rango de edad de aquel sospechoso. Joven, como unos veintiocho años.

Al regresar a casa, Sirius ya estaba en ella. Remus, estaba sentado en el salón y miraba unos documentos. Al parecer, a él le había ido mucho mejor. Severus, dejó su saco y sus armas en el sofá y miró a Sirius, que parecía más socarrón de lo habitual. No quería saber, qué había hecho con Katherine.

- ¿Y la Srta. Malfoy?- le preguntó.

- Está durmiendo en tú recámara. No sabía qué cuarto brindarle, así que le permití dormir allí. Es la más ordenada de todas.

- Y lo dices tú- sonrió Lupin, sin alzar la vista de sus cosas.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus, observaba a la Sra. Malfoy. Seguramente, estaba exhausta. Sus ojeras, se enmarcaban perfectamente y su cuerpo, estaba desganado. Suspiró, colocando sus armas con mucho cuidado, sobre su escritorio y quitándose su saco. Evitando hacer ruido alguno, caminó hacia ella y la cobijó. Apagó las luces encendidas y cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado. Sirius y Remus, estaban en el salón.

- He oído del programa de protección de testigos, pero esto es ridículo. Dudo que en alguna parte, haya una sección que indique que debemos acoger a nuestros clientes.

- Es una mujer, sin un hogar y a la que le han secuestrado a su hija- le respondió Remus con preocupación- lo mínimo que podemos hacer, es brindarle protección. Ha estado llorando por largo rato, hasta que se quedó dormida. ¿Te parece poco? ¿Y si a Katherine...?

- No empieces con eso. No empieces con el "¿Qué harías?". Y no la pongas a ella, de ejemplo. No me gusta el remordimiento de conciencia. ¡Y ya me está dando! ¡Maldita sea, Lupin!

- Severus, tenemos que hablar- dijo Remus, luego de sonreírle a su compañero Black, antes de que se fuera- Es sobre el asesino.

- ¿Qué sabes?- dijo Snape, interesado en los papeles.

- La última vez que se le vio, fue en las afueras de Inglaterra. Concretamente en Liverpool, Chelsea, CristhChurch...

- ¿En todos esos sitios al mismo tiempo?- dijo y Remus, asintió lentamente. Severus, miró los documentos, de testigos recientes- Iré a investigar.

- Será mejor que te quedes con ella, que la cuides. Iré al recibidor y haré unas cuantas llamadas. Espera aquí.

Snape no dijo nada y miró el salón. Estaba solo una vez más y sin ninguna idea, acerca del tema que debían tratar. Tenían que encontrar al hombre, que estaba detrás de horrendos crímenes, pero ni siquiera tenían idea de dónde estaba. Con un suspiro de frustración, decidió aflojarse la corbata negra que llevaba y dejarla a un lado. Estaba exhausto y bueno, ahora una mujer usaba su cama. Nada personal, pero era la primera vez, que una mujer usaba su cama. Al menos, libremente, por su decisión. Nunca había encontrado la necesidad de acostarse con alguien. Y no era, por no tener una novia, como afirmaba Sirius.

Se acomodó en el sofá, aflojándose la camisa y mirando en dirección a la cocina. Era un apartamento pequeño y la cocina, no estaba lejos. Lentamente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y muy pronto, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Despertó tiempo después, cuando sintió un delicado aroma a café. Abrió los ojos y observó a su clienta. Estaba sentada en una esquina del sofá, sosteniendo una taza de café. Con una sonrisa amable, colocaba el café sobre una pequeña mesa y le miraba.

- Lamento si lo desperté- susurró y Severus, se pasó una mano por la cara y se acomodó en el sofá- No quería que por mi culpa, terminara durmiendo incómodo- le dijo y Severus, negó con una sonrisa suave.

- Está bien. He dormido en lugares mucho más incómodos- eso, no ayudó con su predicamento- este sofá, es bastante cómodo. ¿Ha descansado? ¿Se siente mejor?

- Que roben a tu hija, no es para sentirse mejor. Pero sí, he dormido un poco. Gracias por su amable hospitalidad. No quiero incomodarlo. Escuché por accidente, lo que su compañero estaba diciendo. Sí, es extraño que se apiade de mí. Yo soy una "clienta"- le dijo, con un tono lastimero y Snape, negó enseguida.

- No tiene a donde ir. Su casa está siendo utilizada para investigaciones policiacas. Las paredes están manchadas de sangre y mensajes ofensivos. No sé mis compañeros, pero yo me tomo este trabajo muy enserio. Y una de mis políticas, es proteger a mi cliente, de todo lo que pudiera acontecerle.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y Severus, tomó la taza de café. Ella, se levantó y miró en dirección a la cocina. Con un suspiro suave, volvió a mirar al hombre y recordó algo que debía decirle.

- Me he tomado la molestia, de prepararles algo de comer. Ya que arruiné la primera cena que su compañero deseaba tener...

- No era con nosotros- dijo Snape, imaginándose que ella pensaba algo extraño. No eran... gays.

- Lo sé. Sé que era para una mujer.- dijo, con una sonrisa y él, se preguntó si había dado una impresión errónea- quería brindar un poco de ayuda. Aquí está mi contribución a la causa.

- Huele muy bien- dijo- sinceramente, no tenemos mucho tiempo, para dedicarnos a cocinar. No cocinamos, realmente. Solo Remus cocina...- mencionó Snape, acomodándose la camisa- y por ende, siempre está llena la alacena.

Hermione sonrió con delicadeza y muy pronto, colocó una mesa para dos. Parecía un exquisito asado y Severus, educadamente agradeció por la comida. Sabía estupendamente y él, hacía mucho que no degustaba algo así. Simplemente que, de tanto viajar, tenían poco tiempo para dedicarse a ellos mismos. Excepto Sirius, que parecía llevar a su novia a todas partes y para Snape, eso era peligroso.

Al terminar el almuerzo, Severus recogió la mesa. Estaba acostumbrado. Estando solo, con sus "compañeros" de delegación, debían hacer muchas cosas que normalmente un hombre, le pediría a una mujer. Un hombre machista, claro está. Hermione, permaneció sentada en la mesa, cabizbaja. Al regresar, Severus se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No, y tengo mucho miedo. No quisiera enterarme, de que mi hija está muerta- dijo y algunas lágrimas, brillaron en su rostro- la amo...

- Lo sé y créame que haré lo que esté en mis manos, para encontrarla. Lo prometo.

Hermione asintió en silencio y alzó el rostro para mirarle. Ya sabía, que estaban tras la búsqueda del asesino inglés. De todas formas, quería encontrar a su hija. No quería ser un impedimento, pero necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

- Iremos muy pronto, por pistas. Espero, tener suerte. Aún no han llamado del laboratorio forense. Pero por más excelente que se vea el crimen, más fallas tienen.

- ¿Y el asesino escocés?

- Tendrá sus fallas, pronto.

Severus se levantó y fue tras su saco. Colocó sus armas alrededor de su pecho y miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en el sofá.

- Puedes quedarte. Por favor, no se vaya- le dijo- me parece que es suficiente, con que su hija esté perdida. Acá, estará segura.

- Sí, me quedaré. Espero, que no le hagan daño- suspiró, mirando las armas bajo su chaleco.

- No creo. Soy más diestro, de lo que parece- sonrió y miró las llaves del hogar- quédeselas, por si ocurre algo.

- Gracias.

Severus abandonó el apartamento y tomó un taxi. Mientras estaba dentro, meditó con mucha calma. ¿Quién en su sano juicio, le robaría su hija a una madre? Eso era atentar contra la moral, si se quiere. Eso no tenía perdón de ninguna índole y se pagaba con cárcel. Al terminar de mediar con su mente, se bajó en la misma residencia, donde vivía su clienta. Tenía que preguntar qué clase de vida tenían ella y su esposo.

Preguntó en varias casas. Una anciana, le habló de su esposo. Draco Malfoy, era un joven que vivía ebrio y regresaba a pagar las frustraciones con su esposa y su hija. Había perdido tres el trabajo, y le quitaba el dinero a su esposa para irse a beber.

Obtuvo mucha información y ya comenzaba a creer, que el esposo podía ser el culpable. Seguramente, se comunicaría con ella y le pediría una recompensa. Mientras caminaba, observaba la gente de aquel barrio. Era medianamente pobre. Al terminar su recorrido, encontró la taberna del pueblo. Entró y contempló a los que allí estaban consumiendo. Todos, tenían un mal aspecto. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un poco de cerveza. No era fanático de la bebida, pero necesitaba un trago.

Mientras bebía, se levantó para ir al baño y la dejó allí. Bajó las escaleras hacia el baño y sin quererlo, golpeó a un hombre que subía del lado contrario. Se disculpó, pero el hombre no le hizo caso. Se encogió de hombros y entró en el baño.

Se miró en el espejo y se introdujo en un cubículo. Pensándolo bien, el esposo se había tardado mucho en comunicarse. Quizá, había algo detrás de eso. Si estaba desesperado por bebidas o drogas, no tardaría en llamar. Los drogadictos, no eran muy inteligentes ni calmados. Salió del cubículo y se miró en el espejo. Sí, eso podía ser otra cosa.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, no estuvo al pendiente de pasos, que se escucharon en el frío suelo. Sacudió sus manos y alzó la cabeza para buscar papel y secarse. La luz del baño titilaba, a punto de apagarse. Justamente, al alzar su cabeza un hombre estaba parado detrás de él. Algo lo golpeó y la luz, terminó por quemarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus sentía una fuerte jaqueca y quiso, llevarse una mano a la misma. Con sorpresa, notaba que estaba atado a una silla y no podía moverse. Intentó desatarse, pero estaba fuertemente atado a la misma. Alguien, estaba parado frente a él. Alzó la cabeza y miró con atención. Era un hombre que no conocía. Claro está.

- ¿¡Qué quieres de mí!- gritó y aquel hombre, encontró gracioso su comentario. Severus le miró con rabia, pero eso no lo asustó.

- Ayudó a la chica. A la señora Malfoy. ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Qué tiene usted en su contra? ¡Quiere algo de ella! ¿Dónde está su hija?

- Le daré un ultimátum y luego, no nos veremos más- mencionó un hombre de tez morena y de labios gruesos- No se acerque a ella, o va a lamentarlo.

Severus no supo nada más de sí, solo sintió en su rostro un frío metal y luego, un golpetazo. Lo dejaron inconsciente y en un callejón. Con un movimiento lento, comenzaba a despertarse. Estaba adolorido y no podía moverse con facilidad. Miró sus armas y al abrirlas, estaban vacías. No supo quienes eran esos asaltantes, pero tenían algo en contra de Hermione. Con un gesto de dolor, se levantó del suelo y trató de caminar. Ese día, debía volver al apartamento.

No supo cómo volvió, pero supo que lo hizo. Con movimientos lentos, entró con la copia de la llave que tenía y se pegó a una pared, tratando de no caerse al suelo. Hermione, que estaba en el salón, leyendo una revista que había encontrado, le miró y enseguida se levantó. A Severus, le sangraba la frente y la sangre, hacía que parpadeara constantemente.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Señor Snape!- dijo y caminó hacia él, para ayudarle. Le ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá y lentamente, lo recostó en él. Severus, se llevó una mano a la frente para limpiar la sangre, pero Hermione le detuvo y con un pañuelo que había conseguido en la cocina, comenzó a trabajar sobre su herida- ¿¡Quién le ha hecho esto!¿ ¡Si lo han golpeado muy fuerte!

- Unos hombres... me secuestraron... Me ataron y me...- dijo y Hermione, había rozado sin querer, su herida, muy fuerte- golpearon...

- Lo siento. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo golpearon?

- No lo sé, pero querían...Que no me acercara a usted.

Hermione le miró con estupefacción y Severus, le mantuvo la vista. Ella no entendía semejante concepto, pero permaneció en silencio. Con un suspiro, comenzó a humedecer el pañuelo y secar la sangre. Severus, soltó un suave quejido.

- Ah...

- Lo siento, es que esto me pone muy nerviosa. ¡Cuánto siento, que le hayan golpeado por mi culpa! ¿Le duele en otra parte, que pueda ver?

- No importa...estoy bien...- El hombre sonrió aún y ella, intentó sonreírle también. Fue inútil.

Dejó de cuidarle y Snape intentó levantarse. Fue inútil. Ella colocó vendaje en su frente y le ayudó a sentarse. Eso, solo le generó jaqueca. Hermione, le convenció de que haría una rica cena, que le ayudaría a mejorarse. Sosteniéndose el costado derecho, Severus caminó y se sentó en la mesa de aquel comedor.

- ¿Por qué cree, que querían alejarlo de mí?

- No lo sé. Han de ser matones de su marido. Pero, sí que saben golpear- suspiró y Hermione le miró con tristeza.

- Mi marido, era todo un patán. Solía beber y luego, venía a gritarle a mi pequeña o a golpearme.

Severus suspiró y miró el arañazo que tenía en su muñeca izquierda. Seguramente, se lo había hecho, al intentar soltarse de las cuerdas. Sin decir nada más, observó la cena que Hermione servía con mucha felicidad.

- Te encanta cocinar ¿cierto?

- Eso hacía cuando Draco, me dejaba sola. Así, podía distraer mi mente y encantar a mi bebé, con recetas nuevas.

- ¿A qué edad, tuvo a su hijo. Sra. Malfoy?

- Hermione, por favor. Si usted me da la confianza de llamarlo Severus o Snape, yo debo hacer lo mismo. A los veinticinco. Contando que ahora tengo veintiocho.

- Entiendo. ¿Y a qué edad, se casó?

- A los diecinueve. Nos casamos, muy jóvenes.

Severus asintió, mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba la cena. Mientras cenaban, Remus y Sirius, regresaron a casa. Sirius observó con estupefacción, la comida preparada. Remus, a su compañero.

- Severus ¿Estás herido?

- Solo han sido golpes, nada de qué preocuparse- musitó, alzando la cabeza. Sirius, observó el vendaje sobre su frente y ceñudo, miró a Hermione.

- Vaya que es muy hábil, Sra. Malfoy.

- He aprendido por mi cuenta- dijo ella, con una voz suave. Sirius no se atrevió a continuar preguntando. Miró a Snape y entendió, que el asunto estaba ligeramente grave.

- ¿Quién te ha golpeado, Snape?

- No pude reconocerlo, pero se han arriesgado, puesto que puedo identificarlo.

- Quizá, no les interesa que lo hagas.

Hermione meditó y Snape, terminó la cena. Estaba dispuesto a acostarse en el sofá, cuando ella negó enfáticamente. Severus, se encontró con una mujer que no deseaba verle dormir en un sofá, sino ella. Qué extraño.

- Está muy herido, necesita descansar en algo más cómodo.

- No estoy "muy" herido, solo "herido". Eso, me resta hombría- dijo, como un chiste. Sin embargo, no debes dormir en el sofá. Eres la mujer y las mujeres, no duermen en sofás, si hay hombres que puedan cederles las camas.

- No, esta vez, me quedaré aquí- Remus, escuchó su predicamento y tuvo la pronta solución. Sin duda alguna.

- Iré a desayunar con el gobernador mañana y desde aquí, me queda muy lejos. Estaré en un hotel, a las afueras. Puedes usar mi habitación.

Snape asintió y caminó hacia la habitación de Remus. Hermione emitió un suspiro y se disculpó con Remus, por incomodar. Remus sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la espalda de ella, con un gesto cariñoso.

- No importa, nos encanta ayudar. Que tenga una buena noche. Sirius, llévame.

- Muy bien. Hasta mañana, Sra. Malfoy.

- Hasta mañana, señor Black.

Severus, permaneció en silencio, recostado en su cama. No podía entender, por qué querían herirlo e incluso, apartarlo del camino. Mientras estaba meditando, escuchó pasos y pensó, que era Sirius quién, había regresado. Sin embargo, escuchó sollozos suaves y supuso, que era Hermione. Se colocó su camisa, nuevamente e hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando sintió los moretones, de aquellos golpes. Maldijo a los canallas. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo cerca de la puerta. Ella sollozaba y se secaba las lágrimas con su muñeca. Al alzar la cabeza, observó a Snape, que estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Oh, lo siento tanto si lo he despertado!- dijo, entre hipidos. Snape negó y caminó con calma, hasta sentarse a su lado. Apoyó sus brazos en sus muslos y miró en dirección a la cocina. La luz de la luna, iluminaba el lugar parcialmente.

- Está bien, no podía dormir de todas formas. ¿Quiere hablar?

- No sé si debería. No quiero incomodarlo. Ya ha de tener mucho con el fantasma escocés.

- Siempre hay tiempo, para una charla. Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Es su hija?

Hermione asintió sin hablar y sin dejar de llorar en silencio. Severus suspiró y con mucho cuidado, colocó una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros. Hermione le miró con mucha preocupación y él, trató de infundirle valor.

- Todo estará bien, yo voy a encontrarla.

- ¡Casi lo matan! ¡Ellos no quieren que esté a su lado! ¡No tiene sentido! Mi hija...

- No importa. Tendrán que matarme, para evitar que le ayude. Y eso, les resultará muy difícil- Hermione le miró, mientras él sonreía a medias- ¿sabe? Yo siempre quise ser hombre normal, un hombre de hogar, con un trabajo menos riesgoso y promedio- acervó- pero, sufrí una pérdida muy grande. La mujer que amaba, la única, murió unos días antes de nuestra boda. Un joven que también la amaba, tomó una mala decisión. La perdí para siempre y jamás quise entenderlo, hasta ahora. Por eso, tengo una deuda pendiente contra el crimen y quiero saldarla.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Lentamente, dejó caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de Snape y permaneció en silencio. Severus, suspiró y dejó caer lentamente, su mano sobre la cabeza de la joven. Muy pronto, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Al amanecer, Sirius observaba aquella escena, con mucha confusión.

- ¿Severus?- preguntó y el hombre despertó, confundido- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

Él se movió y su movimiento, despertó a Hermione, que miró a su alrededor. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá. Sirius, los miró a ambos y luego, le dio los buenos días a Hermione, que con un débil "gracias" fue a la habitación, a arreglarse.

- ¿Qué diablos hicieron? Está bien, que le des hogar y protección, pero no, que le des sexo ocasional.

- No tuvimos sexo- dijo Snape, de mala gana- solo estábamos charlando.

- ¿Por qué tu camisa?

- No cerré los botones- dijo, cerrándolos- ¿Te parece mejor así?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus no progresaba en el caso y estaba tan frustrado, como sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Hermione Granger era una amistad bastante agradable. Día tras día, estaban detrás del captor de su hija y más, y más mensajes llegaban. Dinero. Curiosamente el fantasma escocés y su esposo, eran inmigrantes. Qué extraña coincidencia. Pero Snape, no coincidía con Sirius al respecto. Era imposible, como él acervaba, que fuesen la misma persona.

Hermione estaba dormida en su cama, cuando regresó de una ardua búsqueda. Con un suspiro, dejó su saco sobre ella, como acostumbraba y la contempló. Todo parecía estar en orden. Mientras revisaba el correo, con la puerta entre abierta, ya que planificaba salir de nuevo, observó una situación curiosa. Había una persona en la escalera.

Parecía ser una mujer y miraba hacia arriba. Con mucho cuidado, Severus preparó su arma y se dispuso a caminar hacia ella. La mujer siguió contemplando con vista al techo y él, pensaba que había algo muy interesante arriba qué mirar. Caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros y continuó contemplándola ¿Qué le sucedía?

La mujer, mientras miraba, recibió en su frente, una gota de sangre y comenzó a bajar la cabeza. Estaba petrificada, llena de miedo. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Severus pudo sentir su miedo, a través de su mirar. Ella señaló hacia arriba y él, lentamente, comenzó a alzar la cabeza. Se impactó de igual manera.

Habían matado a alguien, lo habían ensartado en la baranda de aquella escalera y en la pared había un anuncio.

"Señor Snape, voy por usted" "¿Quiere terminar así?"

- Usted... ¿usted conoce a ese señor..?- le preguntó aquella mujer de rubios cabellos, temblando con vigor.

- No, no lo conozco- mintió Snape.

- ¡Dígale a alguien! ¡Ubíquelo y dígale que salga de aquí!- gimoteó la mujer.

Poco tiempo después, la policía investigaba. Hermione estaba sumamente nerviosa, al oír aquello. Los tres policías lo imaginaron, los habían ubicado y había comenzado la cacería. Con un suspiro, Sirius observaba el cadáver.

- Obedece a Michael- dijo mirando sus papeles entintados con sangre- Tenía treinta y ocho años y trabajaba como asistente de la policía. Acá dice su número de expedientes y su permiso para portar armas. Tiene un disparo y por el ángulo, puede que se haya disparado él mismo.

- ¿Es posible eso?- analizó Lupin, mirando el cuerpo- ¿Cómo pudo ser?

- Tal vez quiso disparar hacia abajo y se disparó a sí mismo. La bala hizo una trayectoria y destruyó algunos órganos.

- No es posible, semejante acto- meditó Snape- por más atorada que pueda estar el arma, habría que tener un deseo imperioso de suicidarse, para semejante ángulo. Quizá vino del techo.

- ¿Del techo?- preguntó el dueño del apartamento. El techo no se ha abierto desde hace muchos años.

- Y de ser así- continuó Lupin- Entraba por el cráneo y salía por el mismo.

Hermione no estaría tranquila, ni segura en ese lugar. Con mucho cuidado, Severus escogió otro lugar de vivienda, algo secreto y alejado. Esperaban ellos, que no siguieran trayéndoles cadáveres de policías y amenazándoles con ser los siguientes. Con una sonrisa, trataba de calmar a Hermione, pero ella estaba muy impactada, como para poder pensar.

Esa tarde, Severus decidió quedarse en casa. Aún sus movimientos eran lentos, como para salir a perseguir maleantes. Hermione estaba dormida, luego de que Lupin le hiciera un té relajante. Él sabía que si ella veía aquel cuerpo, se asustaría, aunque era muy difícil no verlo. Lupin y Snape se habían encontrado en una acalorada discusión sobre el plan de acción.

- ¿Cómo crees que te conoció el fantasma? Pues por la rueda de prensa.

- Pero, ¿por qué buscarme a mí?- preguntó él con mucha calma.

- Por que, quizá, eres el que está detrás de él todo el tiempo. Piénsalo, Sirius hace papeleo (lo cual odia) y yo, hago reuniones- Tú pareces ser el hombre de acción.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Por qué querían sacarme de su camino? ¿No tendrá todo, conexión?

- ¿Se la ves?- preguntó Lupin con un suspiro. Snape, negó con la cabeza y el mismo, se levantó con preocupación.

- Debo reunirme de nuevo. Están solos. ¿Crees poder?

- ¿Con quién crees que hablas?- dijo Snape, de mala gana- Hablas con el "hombre de acción".

- Muy bien. Los veré luego.

Lupin se iba y Snape, solo podía pensar. Debía de existir algún tipo de conectivo, no lo dudaba y sabía que estaba en lo cierto. A veces, su sentido no le fallaba totalmente. Mientras estaba en el sofá, escuchó sollozos suaves. Hermione lloraba en silencio. Caminó con lentitud hacia la habitación (era una fortuna haber encontrado un arrendamiento de cuatro habitaciones) y se detuvo a su lado, se sentó en la cama y la contempló. Ella abría los ojos.

- Señor Snape.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con suavidad y ella, se acomodó hasta sentarse.

- Estaba soñando con mi hija. ¡Oh Señor Snape, si le han hecho algo, yo no podría vivir!

- Estará bien. Es una medida de presión. No la matarán, si necesitan ese dinero. No son tan imbéciles, aunque nunca se sabe. Pero de todas formas, no debe perder la esperanza.

Hermione asintió y Severus, colocó su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Hermione sonrió a medias y se secaba las lágrimas con la muñeca. Sin poderlo prever Severus se encontró abrazado por la joven Hermione. No dijo nada y simplemente le permitió liberarse. Mientras la abrazaba, observó por la ventana, a la contigua. Tenía cortinas blancas y estaban semi abiertas, estando allí, mirando, observó una sombra. Ceñudo, intentó mirar más allá y se separó de Hermione, ella le miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Señor Snape?

- Espere- dijo él, apartando las cortinas con mucha calma- Creo que...¡Maldita sea! ¡Sra. Hermione, al suelo!- le gritó y muy pronto, el vidrio se rompía en muchos trozos.

Hermione terminó en el suelo, cubierta por Snape, y muchos vidrios. ¿¡Cómo demonios los localizaban tan rápido! Se preguntó Snape con mucha rabia. Levantó la cabeza para mirar y observó que aquella sombra se movía con rapidez. Si salía, quizá la atraparía.

- Permanezca aquí, llame al agente Sirius. De inmediato- le dijo, apenas respirando y preparó su arma. Corría escaleras abajo, de casualidad las bajaba. Solo las saltaba. Esa persona debía estar haciendo lo mismo. La alcanzaría.

Salió a la calle y apenas pudo ver su espalda. Era rubio. Corría como podía, a pesar de sus heridas, iba tras él. Aquel joven era veloz y muy gallardo. Saltaba rejas y muros, casi sin lastimarse ni una hebra de cabello. Por supuesto, Severus debía tomar atajos.

Lo acorraló al final de un callejón sin salida. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Severus supuso, que ese era el término final de aquel ladronzuelo. Con mucho cuidado, apuntó al hombre y le obligó a alzar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- Yo no haría eso, de ser usted- dijo una voz, detrás de él y no se atrevió a mirar- yo también tengo un arma y es mucho más potente que la suya.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Le advertimos que no interviniera, que se alejara de ella. ¿Sabe por qué le dejamos ese regalito? Aquel hombre que murió, tenía una información que no nos convenía. Y ahora, usted no sabrá. Y eso seguirá así, hasta que lo entienda. Pero me parece, que a usted le encantaría morir.

- ¿Qué quieren de ella?

- Ella tiene dueño, ella tiene a quién responderle.

- Déjenme adivinar, su esposo- sonrió Snape- Aquel cobarde que se roba a su hija y cobra dinero por ella. Qué excelente padre.

- Precisamente, pero por ahora, preferimos que no se inmiscuya tanto. Si quiere saber algo más, me temo que tendrá que comprar el paquete. Información, muerte y entierro. El último, es gratis.

- ¿Y si me rehusase?

- Ya se lo expliqué. Así que, suelte el arma y use su intelecto investigativo, para largarse de aquí antes de que me arrepienta.

Severus no dijo nada y alzó sus manos, con el arma en una de ellas. Con mucha calma, comenzó a darse la vuelta y antes de terminar, ya había disparado a quién le amenazaba. Sin embargo, él también recibía el disparo, de a quién había acorralado. Se sostuvo el hombro derecho y se apegó a una pared, mientras los veía huir. Bueno, al menos lo había herido.

- ¿Y qué dijo Snape?- preguntó Sirius.

- Salió a perseguirlos.

- ¡Mierda!- se quejó Sirius- Será mejor que lo busquemos.

- ¿Cree usted...? ¡Oh no! ¿Qué lo hayan...?

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar- le dijo Sirius con voz grave- venga conmigo.

Sirius y Hermione, salieron de aquel apartamento. La revuelta, había llamado a muchos ciudadanos. No tardaron en encontrar al susodicho. Una ambulancia estaba allí. Hermione soltó un quejido y se acercó. Los paramédicos la apartaron. Sirius pidió la dirección de la clínica y en poco tiempo, pidió un taxi. Siguieron a la ambulancia.

Al llegar, Hermione fue la primera en entrar a la habitación. De todas formas, la sacaron de allí y Sirius, se quedó a su lado, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. Según ella, su esposo tenía la culpa. Ella la tenía, afirmaba.

Sirius dio algunas declaraciones, siendo policía. Era más fácil para él, conseguir las cosas, que para Hermione. En cuanto ella supo que todo estaba bien, fue la primera en entrar, de nuevo. Sirius la dejó pasar y se quedó tras la puerta, por seguridad.

- ¡Señor Snape, lo siento tanto!

- Eran matones. De su esposo- dijo y suspiró- de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que oculta, Sra. Malfoy?

- ¿Qué oculto?

- Está muy interesados en que me aparte, en que no esté a su lado. ¿Qué está ocultándome?

- Yo no le oculto nada, lo juro- suspiró ella y Snape, asintió en silencio.

- Entonces le creo- dijo, intentando levantarse. Hermione, colocó una mano en su pecho y lo regresó a su posición.

- No debe moverse.

- No debo permanecer aquí. Las cosas cada vez están peor. Si no detenemos a los matones, a su esposo y al fan...- dijo y meditó- Un momento, ¿Su esposo es inmigrante cierto?

- Sí- dijo ella- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo luce?

- Pues es rubio, más o menos alto y con la tez blanca y perfilada. Sus ojos son grises. ¿Qué ocurre con eso?

- Me parece, que hoy vi a su esposo- suspiró Snape, sentándose con dificultad- y me parece, que no quiere a su hija solamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Necesito confirmar teorías y...- dijo, pero el dolor en su hombro, era inclemente. Dejó de hablar y se sostuvo el mismo.

- Señor Snape, no debe levantarse. Ya ha hecho mucho por mí hoy- le sonrió ella y Severus volvió a recostarse- Descuide, no me sucederá nada por que no voy a abandonar la habitación, lo prometo.

- ¿Por qué se enamoró de un hombre como él? Si me permite la pregunta. Es que no puedo entender, qué le ven las mujeres a los hombres en malas vías.

- ¿Sabe algo?- dijo ella y Snape, negó con mucha calma- Es lo mismo, que le vemos a los hombres como usted, como el señor Sirius o el señor Lupin. Es lo increíble que nos hacen sentir, los hombres de acción. Si bien es peligroso, pues sentimos mucha pasión, estando a su lado.

- Eso es ridículo- sonrió Snape y Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

- Por que no lo ha sentido. Yo nunca imaginé que mi esposo sería un secuestrador y ahora, aliado a quién sabe dios qué. Y estoy segura de que su amada, tampoco imaginó, que sería un policía tan arriesgado.

- No, nunca tuve oportunidad de vivir con ella. No era policía cuando ella murió.

- Sí, lo sé- Hermione pensaba levantarse, pero Severus la detuvo.

- No me gustaría perderla- dijo y Hermione, parpadeó ligeramente- No quizá de esa forma que usted piensa, pero perderla, sería como fracasar dos veces en la vida. También hablo de su hija.

- Usted siempre me ha dicho que no tenga miedo, entonces, aplíquese su propio consejo- sonrió y Severus asintió con mucha calma.

No supo por qué, pero de vez en cuando los sentimientos, más los suyos, lo traicionaban de una forma cruel. Con un suspiro, él probó sus labios. Ella estaba allí, besándolo. Sirius abrió la puerta con mucha calma, hora de la cena, pero dejó de pensar en la cena. Prefirió cerrar la puerta. Severus, estaba bien acompañado. Hermione se sonrojó, al abrir los ojos. Con mucha vergüenza.

- ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No pude controlarme!- le dijo y Severus, abría sus ojos con suavidad.

- Descuide, eso no es motivo para encarcelarla.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Me he sobrepasado!

- Considérelo, como una paga a mis servicios- dijo Snape, con burla y Hermione sonrió.

Tiempo después, ella se había dormido, con su cabeza y brazos, sobre la cama. Severus mantenía su mano sobre su cabeza, y la acariciaba con mucha calma. Desde ese momento, no había podido dejar de pensar en su novia fallecida, en las palabras de Hermione. Era tan peligroso. Quizá si se alejaba, no le harían daño. Sin embargo, había hecho una promesa. Suspiró y mirándola, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sería una temporada larga y tormentosa


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus había regresado a casa. Bueno, realmente había necesitado encontrar otra. No sabía cómo los localizaban tan rápido, pero el hecho era que lo hacían. Estando en su habitación, con su brazo y hombro heridos, Hermione le ayudaba a colocarse su saco. Suspirando y sonriente, ella cerraba los botones. Poco habían hablado, luego de aquel beso. Sirius lo sabía, sabía que sucedería y no dejaba de molestarlo.

- Por dios, señor Snape. Dígame, prométame, que va a cuidarse y no volverá a sufrir.

- No puedo asegurarle eso- fue su respuesta, cuando ella terminaba de cerrar los botones- pero sí, que le daré la dirección del hospital, si es que sobrevivo.

- ¡Eso no es gracioso!- se quejó ella y Snape solo sonrió- Por favor, solo le pido que tenga cuidado.

- ¿No amaba la acción?

- Sí, pero no los funerales. Lo mismo le dije a su compañero Sirius, pero él insiste en salir desprotegido. Al menos, Remus, es el más sensato de todos ustedes.

- Eso no es gracioso- se quejó Snape.

Hermione asintió en silencio y lo vio tomar su arma. Mientras la miraba, Hermione le abrazó suavemente, por la espalda. Severus permaneció tranquilo, sin decir palabra alguna. Ella estaba aterrorizada, por todo lo que habían sufrido.

- No quiero que lo lastimen más- le dijo y Snape, colocaba su mano, sobre su cabeza.

- Estaré bien, se lo prometo.

- ¡No, siempre es lo mismo! Ya no quiero verlo herido, tengo tanto miedo.

Severus se dio la vuelta y la contempló con mucha calidez. Hermione temblaba y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. El hombre, simplemente inspiró y las limpió delicadamente con la muñeca. Antes de bajar su mano, Hermione la sostenía en su rostro.

- Señor Snape...creo que yo...- intentó decir, pero su voz se acortó en el momento. Snape, esperó- me sentiría muy mal, terrible, si usted muriese.

Hermione inspiró, cuando Severus sostuvo su rostro con delicadeza. Apartó los cabellos del mismo y continuó mirándola. Aquel beso que habían compartido en el hospital, pudo haber sido una fantasía y sin embargo, lo seguía sintiendo como real. Quizá, solo había sido parte de la desesperación de aquella joven. Antes de continuar pensando, Hermione le besaba una vez más y lo dejaba ir. Severus no hizo nada más que mirar a la nada. No estaba al tanto siquiera, de lo que estaba a su lado. Solo, ese beso.

- Hermione, yo...

- Señor Snape, por favor...No diga nada.

Severus asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. Al salir de la habitación, Sirius estaba allí, mirándolo con una expresión inquisidora. El hombre, arqueó una ceja ante la mirada incesante de su compañero de labores.

- Entonces, ¿Solo la proteges?

- Cállate.

- "Severus...¡Te amo!"- dijo Sirius y Snape, se dio la vuelta para mirarle con rabia- "¡Ohh...bésame!"

- Cállate o juro que voy a partir tu boca- le indicó Snape y Sirius, alzó las manos con una sonrisa suave.

Remus, estuvo allí en poco tiempo. Había regresado de una reunión con el alcalde y parecía tener buenas noticias. Habían atrapado a uno de los camaradas del "fantasma escocés" y lo interrogarían muy pronto. Snape era ideal para ese tipo de momentos. Al regresar, Hermione ya había preparado el almuerzo. Podían acostumbrarse a eso. Hermione, cocinaba estupendamente. Sirius era siempre, el primero en sentarse y Severus, almorzaba en su habitación, estando herido. Sirius sonrió, cuando Hermione iba a llevarle la comida. Miró a Remus y le guiñó un ojo.

- Tratan de ocultar algo que es tan obvio- musitó- como si ella no estuviera enamorada de él y viceversa.

- Déjalos. Son lo suficientemente adultos, como para decidir qué hacer con sus vidas.

- Por supuesto. ¿Quién se queja?

Mientras almorzaban, Severus simplemente se quedó en la habitación con Hermione. Ella afirmaba que él tal vez, podía necesitar algo. Severus en cambio, pedía que si necesitaba algo, le dejara buscarlo o se sentiría todo un inútil. Ella le observó terminar de comer y lentamente, retiró la indumentaria utilizada. Snape quiso levantarse; pero ella no se lo permitió. Necesitaba descansar. Sin más que hacer, continuó leyendo los documentos que Remus había traído. Indicaban que aquel hombre, estaba dispuesto a hablar, si disminuían su condena.

En la tarde, se suscitaría el interrogatorio. Snape, estaba listo y sus compañeros también. Remus, se quedaría con Hermione, mientras Sirius y Snape, se iban a la comisaría. Hermione y Snape, se despidieron con un modesto apretón de manos, pero Sirius seguía retando a su paciencia, con sus chistes. El alcalde les había prestado un auto, así que Severus lo conducía.

- Entonces, ¿No son pareja?

- Será mejor que dejes de hablar o me detendré violentamente y saldrás volando por el vidrio.

- Perdona, perdona que me preocupe por mi amigo. Aunque si quieres un consejo, ellas aman las flores.

- No, no necesito un consejo- dijo, girando violentamente. Sirius se tambaleó en el asiento y le miró de mala gana.

- Luego, no vengas a pedirme ayuda.

- No voy a pedírtela. Ya he salido con mujeres antes. No soy estúpido.

- Como quieras.

Hermione estaba en la habitación que le correspondía. Remus alzaba la cabeza del sofá en el que estaba, para ver si todo estaba en orden. Habían adquirido otra casa, que según el alcalde, era más segura. De todas formas, él no creía en ese tipo de cosas. Ya los habían encontrado antes. Curiosamente, Severus era el que siempre salía herido. ¿Tendría que ver con Hermione, como él afirmaba? Seguramente.

Estando allí, escuchó un leve ruidillo que pensó, provenía de la calle. Siguió leyendo y trató de descansar. Había tenido un mes bastante agitado. Mientras leía, alguien aprisionó su boca y él, por más que quiso zafarse, tuvo que dejarse vencer. En el pañuelo, había un químico que lo dejó inconsciente, enseguida. Hermione, ni se percató de lo sucedido. Solo, cuando la secuestraban.

Severus llegaba al lugar y bajaba del auto. Sirius, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó, si tendrían éxito. Ya quería terminar con ese ridículo caso y continuar saliendo con su novia. Snape, entró y saludó a los guardias que ya lo esperaban. Se adentró en un oscuro pasillo y miró a su alrededor. Parecía, que todo ya estaba listo.

- Bienvenido, señor Snape- dijo un comisario- le encontramos este regalito, para que lo interrogue.

Severus asintió y entró en la habitación. Lentamente, caminó hacia el detenido y le miró con una sonrisa suave. Aquel hombre, estaba listo para hablar y Snape, para preguntarle, muy obvio. Estando a punto de intentarlo, uno de los policías, recibió una llamada expresamente, dirigida hacia Snape. Él, contestó.

- Yo no interrogaría a ese hombre, de ser usted- le dijeron y Snape, se sobresaltó. El hombre tras el teléfono, siguió hablando- a no ser, que no quiera volver a verla.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué le han hecho?- dijo y Sirius, le observó con mucha sorpresa.

- Le damos tres horas, para que dejen ir a nuestro querido amigo o simplemente, la mataremos.

- ¡Déjenla ir!

- ¿Quiere cerciorase, de que está sana y salva? Eso va a cambiar, si no cede- declaró la voz misteriosa y acercó el teléfono hacia Hermione- vamos, dile algo...¡Díselo!

- ¡Señor Snape...!

- Ya la escuchó, así que será mejor que lo liberen en tres horas o no volverá a verla. Ni a ella, ni a su hija. Adiós.

- ¡Un momento...!- la línea se veía interrumpida. Nadie había registrado los números. Severus, golpeó la mesa y bajó la vista.

- Descuida, la encontraremos. Remus, debe estar. ¡Remus! Seguro le han hecho algo. Debemos regresar.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Severus regresó a la habitación, violentamente. Lupin estaba en el suelo y se encontraba, ligeramente mareado. Sirius le ayudó a levantarse, mientras Snape miraba a su alrededor, en busca de Hermione. No, ella no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Dónde?- preguntó, como si Lupin pudiese responderle. Lupin negó con la cabeza y Severus, se mantuvo en silencio. Necesitaba encontrar a Hermione. Con mucho cuidado, meditó la solución. No debía precipitarse.

- Tranquilo, la encontraremos- dijo Sirius- de inmediato, pediré que empiecen la búsqueda.

- ¡No!- exclamó Snape con autoridad- Esto, tengo que resolverlo yo.

Severus salió del apartamento y se mantuvo en la puerta de aquel edificio. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraría a ese imbécil? ¡Ni pistas le había dejado! Suspirando, decidió pensar una vez más. Quizá, rastrear la llamada. Sí, eso era lo que debía vislumbrar.

Regresó al apartamento, casi sin aliento y le pidió a Sirius que llamara, para que rastrearan el mensaje. Sirius se puso a ello de inmediato, mientras Remus intentaba poner su cabeza en orden. Con mucho pesar, Remus intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera ayudar a Snape. Sirius en poco tiempo, tuvo una dudosa dirección. Severus, solo la anotó.

Mientras se preparaba y tomaba sus armas. Recibió una curiosa llamada de un número sin identificar, según su contestadora. Entraba desde muy lejos.

- Veo que acató mis órdenes a medias- dijo la voz- dígame...¿Es que quiere ver a la joven morir o simplemente va a oírme? ¿Tal vez si matamos a su hija?

- ¡No!- pidió él- déjenla ir.

- Liberen a su prisionero y nosotros a los nuestros.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerles?

- Es una promesa- dijo la misteriosa voz y enseguida, la llamada se cortó.

- Hay que liberarlo- anunció Snape, pero Sirius no estaba de acuerdo. Era el único boleto para atrapar a "el fantasma".

- No podemos liberarlo. Perderemos toda pista y luego, veremos más muertes. Más estafas.

- Ella está en peligro- dijo, abatido- ella y su hija, están peligrando.

- ¡Reacciona!- le gritó Sirius- ¿Cómo sabremos que la dejará ir?

- Lo prometió.

- ¿Y le crees?

Severus se mantuvo allí, sosteniéndose de aquel sofá que tenían en ese apartamento. No podía soportarlo, la duda lo carcomía. ¿Lo liberaba o simplemente lo dejaba preso y esperaba la muerte de Hermione y de su hija? Sirius observó la indecisión de su compañero y se dedicó a pensar por sí mismo.

- Entonces hagamos un truco. Diremos que vamos a encontrarnos con ellos y le entregaremos el prisionero. Si se ponen cómicos, actuamos.

- Pero, Hermione.

- Ella estará bien. Lo puedo asegurar. Bien, en marcha.

Sirius fue a la comisaría, por el prisionero. Los policías estaban sorprendidos al escuchar semejante noticia. Sin embargo, Snape tenía mucho más que perder, que el propio estado. Eso pensaba él. Amarraron al reo y lo sentaron en el mismo auto. Por alguna razón, el hombre sonreía con sorna, mientras los policías intentaban hacer contacto. Rastrearon el teléfono y enseguida marcaron. Muy fácil, estaba siendo eso para Snape. Allí había algo más, de por medio.

- Entonces, quieren intercambiar. Perfecto.

- Entregarán a Hermione- dijo Snape, mientras conducía.

- Por supuesto. A ella y a su pequeña. Ellas están juntas ahora.

Severus no dijo nada más y escuchó la dirección. Como en toda película, un muelle. Qué cliché era eso. Se detuvieron cerca del hangar que requerían y Sirius, mantuvo al prisionero, dentro del auto. Lentamente, Severus comenzaba a caminar, cuando Remus le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

Snape asintió y cuando se disponía a replicar, las puertas se abrían. Dentro del hangar había un auto negro, que encendió sus luces. Sirius encendió el auto alquilado por el alcalde y lentamente, lo introdujo en el hangar. Muy pronto, un hombre estaba frente a ellos. Severus, le miró sin disimular su enojo.

- Cálmese, no gana nada con enfadarse.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho a Hermione y a su hija?

- Ellas están bien, ya le dije. ¿Traen a nuestro hombre?

- No, hasta que pueda verla- demandó Snape y el hombre asintió con mucha calma. Aplaudió suavemente y las luces se encendieron. Hermione estaba sentada en una silla, atada. Estando allí, había un hombre frente a ella, que trataba de besarla- ¡Déjenla!

- Denos a nuestro hombre- anunció y Severus, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el auto. Antes de que pasara, Sirius les detuvo.

- Queremos que las liberen y los intercambiaremos.

- De acuerdo. Muchachos, tráiganlas- anunció el hombre y Severus, pudo ver al esposo de Hermione. Encajaba con la descripción. Al desatarla, Hermione le miró con rabia.

- ¿Por qué haces esto, Draco? ¿¡Por qué!

- No lo entenderías- dijo, apuntándole con una pistola- ahora, camina...¡Camina!

Severus por fin, pudo ver a la pequeña hija de Hermione. Estaba dormida y tenía un chupete en su boca. Hermione la tomó entre sus brazos y la pararon, junto al hombre. Severus inspiró, mientras ella le observaba con preocupación.

- Bien, ahora el hombre. ¡Ya!

Sirius tuvo que ceder. Los hombres estaban armados y allí había una mujer y una infante. Con rabia, empujó al hombre en dirección de su compañero. Aquel, sonreía como nunca. Draco, empujó a Hermione, a los brazos de Snape. Hermione sus piró y se aferró a Snape, mientras Sirius y Remus, preparaban sus armas en secreto, por si acaso.

- Muy bien, nos encantó hacer negocios con ustedes. Y ahora, Draco...

El joven rubio, alzó el arma y apuntó a Hermione. Ella soltó un gemido y se aferró a Snape. Sirius y Remus, les miraron con preocupación. ¿No estaba hecho el trato ya? Severus, le contempló con sorpresa.

- Han visto demasiado. Lamentamos tener que matarlos.

- ¡Era un trato!

- Nunca crean en los tratos de un ladrón y asesino. Por que no les servirá de nada.

Severus les contempló con rabia, mientras Sirius y Remus sacaban sus armas. A su alrededor, tenían muchos hombres armados. Draco, contempló a su esposa. Ella, le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Draco, tú hija...¡Es tú hija!

- Hay cosas más importantes. Como el dinero que acabas de darme.

- ¿Le diste dinero?- se extrañó Snape.

- Usamos sus cuentas. Sus datos.

- ¡Canallas!- se quejó Remus y aquel hombre sonrió con mucha felicidad. Sirius le apuntó a Draco, pero sintió sobre su nuca, un arma.

- Es por la patria. Nos ven como pobres, como inmigrantes y pretenden tratarnos mal y hacernos comer de su mierda. Pues no, nosotros sabemos defendernos. Draco...

- ¡Señor Snape!- chilló Hermione, mientras Draco disparaba. Aquel hombre, como pudo, se colocaba delante de la mujer y de la pequeña. Se usaba a sí mismo, como escudo humano. Recibía aquel impacto, mientras Hermione le veía caer. Aquellos hombres, comenzarían una persecución. Hermione, resbaló con Snape y su hija.

- ¡Señor Snape!- chilló ella, sosteniendo su cuerpo, sus manos ensangrentadas. Sirius salía corriendo tras los hombres, a perseguirlos en el auto- ¡Señor Snape...no muera por favor!

- Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital...

- ¡Pero el señor Sirius, se llevó el auto!

- Sí, ese imbécil- se quejó Remus- resiste Severus- mencionó aquel hombre, rasgándose un poco de su camisa para amarrarla alrededor de su pecho.- Vamos a salir de aquí y todo estará bien.

- ¡No quiero que muera!- sollozaba Hermione y su bebé, estaba muy inquieta. Nerviosa con los ruidos y disparos.

- No morirá, lo prometo- sacaba una radio de comunicaciones- ¡necesito una unidad en el hangar del muelle catorce! ¡Es de emergencia!

La última respuesta que Severus escuchaba, era "copiado", luego perdía la conciencia. Hermione se mantenía allí, sosteniendo su cuerpo herido, mientras Remus sostenía a la pequeña bebé. Tenían que llegar pronto.

- No muera...Por favor.

En poco tiempo, un auto entraba en aquel lugar. Dos hombres se bajaron y lo sostuvieron con mucho cuidado, para introducirlo al auto. Hermione quería ir con él, pero Remus insistía que lo mejor era que fuese con él al apartamento. Aún, tenía que localizar a Sirius.

- Los voy a capturar, malditos infelices- decía, mientras disparaban a su auto- ¡Las balas no me asustan, yo trago municiones diariamente!

- ¡Nos alcanza!-gritó el capo- ¡Piérdanlo en esa avenida!

- No no...Esto no se queda así. Secuestra a una mujer y a una bebé, no es algo de lo que se deban exonerar.

Severus estaba en el hospital, mientras Hermione insistía en ir a verle. Remus llamaba a las unidades y pedía un reporte, pero Sirius no respondía ninguna de sus comunicaciones.

- ¡Maldición! Siempre quieres hacerlo difícil- miró a Hermione que acunaba a su pequeña bebé, con gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos- la dejaré en el hospital. Allí estará segura. Prométame, que no saldrá de allí.

- ¡Lo prometo!

Remus hizo lo que ella deseaba y la acompañó hasta el hospital. Con un suspiro de frustración, Hermione corría hacia la habitación donde tenían a Snape. No quería perderlo. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba conectada a él y podía morir de morirse él. Un doctor la detuvo, antes de que ella pudiera entrar.

- Lo siento, están en operación.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Sobrevivirá? ¡Dígamelo, por favor!

- Ha perdido mucha sangre y es probable que, quizá, no alcance a sobrevivir la intervención.

- ¡Oh no!- chilló ella, llevándose una mano a la boca. El doctor, la miró con mucho cuidado.

- Intentaremos hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo- le dijo- debería asearse sus manos y la ropa, ir a casa.

- ¡No! ¡No me moveré de aquí!

Hermione, permaneció sentada en una pequeña silla, a las afueras de la sala de emergencia. Pasaban las horas, pero nadie informaba nada. Ella, solo lloraba y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido. Draco la había utilizado para sacar su dinero y financiar una etapa, un asesinato. Iban directo, a matar al presidente de Inglaterra. El primer ministro, para hacer exactos.

Estuvo tres horas, en esa silla y comenzaba a dormirse, cuando su hija clamaba por comida. Con un suspiro, le pidió a una de las enfermeras en recepción, que le ayudaran. Permaneció sentada, mucho tiempo más. ¿Y si moría? Ella moriría con él.

Luego de cuatro horas y media, un doctor salía de la sala. Traía sus manos ensangrentadas y la miró con mucho detalle. Ella apenas alzó la cabeza. No quería oír el veredicto final. Tenía mucho miedo.

- Se salvó- le dijeron- casi no lo logramos, pero soportó la operación. Ahora está descansando y encontraremos donantes de sangre.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Puedo donar?

- ¿Qué tipo de sangre es usted?

- O positivo- le dijo ella.

- ¿Ha tenido hepatitis?

- No, no he tenido hepatitis.

- Entonces, puede donar un poco. Pero no demasiado. Es una mujer.

Hermione asintió y acompañó al hombre. Con mucho cuidado, ella levantaba la manga de su blusa y le ofrecía uno de sus brazos a una enfermera. Esperaba, que encontraran donantes, para ayudarle.

Los maleantes, se dirigían a la casa gubernamental. Sirius miró el desfile de la reina y maldijo internamente.

- ¡Mal día para salir!- dijo, en un atasque de carretas de caballos- ¡Vamos, muévanse!- decía, haciendo sonar la bocina- ¡Muévanse!

- ¡Necesitamos encontrar a Sirius!- decía Remus, en otro auto. Uno, color café.

Hermione, entró en la habitación semi oscura, en la cual, Severus estaba descansando. Caminó con torpeza y sosteniendo a su pequeña bebé. Mientras la bebé jugaba con su cabello, ella lloraba ligeramente. Sostenía la mano de aquel hombre y le contemplaba. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en sus labios.

- No quiero perderlo...- susurró con suavidad, acariciando su mano con sus dedos- Quiero que viva, que no me deje.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

Hermione permaneció sentada, mientras observaba a los donantes de sangre. Necesitaba mucha sangre para salvarlo. Sabía, que permanecería allí dentro por largo rato. Mientras pensaba, se preguntaba como estaba todo el asunto de la persecución. Remus, también se preguntaba lo mismo.

- ¡Maldito desfile!- sacó la cabeza por el auto. Sirius estaba enfadado- ¡Van a matar al primer ministro y tal vez a la reina también si no quitan sus malditos traseros!- les dijo y se bajó del auto- Si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo por ti mismo.

Sirius corría para alcanzar a los capos que también habían tenido que bajarse debido al tráfico. Remus divisó el auto y también se bajó. Parecían unos tontos, corriendo por la plaza presidencial.

- ¡Señor, no puede entrar así, está prohibido!

Sirius sacaba su placa mientras corría y gritaba algo como "Emergencia presidencial". Remus, tuvo que hacer lo mismo y eso, alertó a los policías. Sirius saltó un muro y cayó maltrecho. Se levantó y trató de continuar corriendo.

- Condenados capos. ¿Con qué entrenan que son tan ágiles?- meditó, sacando el arma- ¡Deténganse ya!

Luego de un arduo rato de espera, Hermione recibió noticias satisfactorias. Severus se recuperaba con mucha seguridad y esperarían a que despertara, para que pudiera hablar con ella. Muchas veces le preguntaron si era su esposa, pero ella solo negaba. ¿Qué era ella de él? Una simple amiga, un simple caso de caridad.

- Maldita sea- suspiró Sirius, tratando de respirar, por los jardines de aquella casona- ¡Dejen de correr!

- Adelante- dijo el capo- busquen al primer ministro. Cácenlo.

- ¡Sirius!- chilló Remus a lo lejos- ¡Deja de correr!

- Si no dejo de correr, estos malditos, acabarán con el ministro.

- Lo sé, pero al menos necesitamos una estrategia. Un plan.

- Ya te estás juntando mucho con Severus- se quejó el hombre, cargando su arma y deteniéndose junto a una puerta- A la cuenta de tres, empujo. Uno, dos y...¡tres!- dijo, pateando la puerta. Era la entrada principal.

En unos pocos minutos, Severus despertaba de aquella tortuosa operación y transfusión de sangre. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar y se encontró con Hermione. Ella estaba allí, mirándole con una sonrisa suave. Quiso hablar, pero el respirador no se lo permitía.

- Descansa, estarás bien en un tiempo- le indicó ella con una sonrisa suave. Severus alzó su mano y la posó sobre la pequeña cabeza de la bebé, que le miraba con atención- Ella es mi pequeñita. ¿La viste?

Remus y Sirius, se cubrían las espaldas, mientras las cosas empeoraban cada vez más. La reina había recibido los rumores y la comunidad estaba aterrorizada. Con mucho temor, habían llamado a la policía y habían rodeado la casa presidencial. Sirius les miró por una ventana.

- Genial, lo que necesitaba. Más publicidad.

- Concéntrate.

Escucharon golpes de pared y de puertas en el piso superior y entendieron, que tal vez les llevaban ventaja. Sirius comenzó a subir las escaleras a prisa, junto a Remus. Lentamente, caminaron hacia las diferentes puertas e iban pateando una por una.

- Malditas casonas y sus enormes puertas.

- Dudo que estén muy lejos.

- ¡Hey!- gritó alguien a lo lejos, sosteniendo a una mujer y amenazándola con un arma- ¿Buscaban algo?

- ¡Déjala ir!

- No hasta que recibamos lo que nos merecemos. ¿Escaleras arriba?

- ¡Eres un maldito infeliz!- dijo Sirius guardando el arma. Remus hizo lo mismo y Draco, les miró con una enorme sonrisa.

Sirius y Remus siguieron a los capos, hacia la habitación presidencial. Mantenían amarrado al primer ministro y a sus hijos. Ellos lloraban, mientras les apuntaban con armas. Su esposa, se deshacía en temor, mientras los capos sonreían con mucha felicidad.

- Ahora, queremos nuestros derechos. El dinero que deben darnos, para mantener a nuestras familias felices.

- No hay necesidad de esto. Podemos llegar a una negociación- indicó Remus, pero el hombre no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- Lo siento. Intentamos negociar, pero nadie escuchó. Y ahora, haremos lo que debimos hacer desde un principio.

- ¡Salgan, están rodeados!- gritaron desde abajo y Sirius, negó con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que le digan a sus amiguitos, que se alejen o terminarán todos muertos.

- Yo lo haré- dijo Sirius y se asomó por una enorme ventana- ¿podrían callarse, antes de que maten a alguien?

- Están rodeados...

- ¿Y qué carajo importa? ¡Estamos ocupados!

Severus estaba en la camilla, cuando escuchaba por las noticias, que la casa presidencial estaba sitiada. Quiso levantarse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Al instante en que hizo un movimiento brusco, sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro, en su pecho.

- No puedes ir. Estás herido. Necesitas descansar.

- Ellos..Me necesitan...- inspiró y ella, negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos estarán bien. Ellos van a lograrlo, yo lo sé. Es tu equipo.

- Hermione...Por favor...

- No te moverás de este lugar. No quiero perderte y no voy a perderte por una misión tan riesgosa. Lo siento, pero ya no me gusta la acción.

Sirius miró a los rehenes y trató de pensar en un plan que no significara; manchar las paredes de sangre. Con mucho cuidado, caminó hacia el capo y meditando, tuvo una idea que quizá serviría para acabar esa locura.

- De acuerdo. Libera al primer ministro y haz que firme un aval, que les permita a los inmigrantes de tu país, recibir fondos y el trato que merecen.

- ¿De mí país? Todos los países merecen igualdad. Nosotros, no tratamos a los suyos de mala manera.

- Cierto, cierto. Entonces, que firme una amnistía.

Liberaron al ministro, que los miró de mala gana. Con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza hacia los capos y luego, hacia Sirius y Remus.

- Pero, irán presos.

- No no- dijo el líder, moviendo el arma hacia su esposa- es eso o la muerte de su esposa, frente a sus hijos. Usted decide.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y le indicó a Remus que permaneciera con la familia. El capo mayor y Sirius, caminaban junto al alcalde hacia su oficina. Lentamente, el primer ministro abrió la puerta y caminó hacia su escritorio. Se detuvo frente a él y apoyó sus manos sobre el mismo. Sirius estaba listo.

- Bien, hagámoslo.

- Bueno, pero antes- dijo el primer ministro y apretaba un botón bajo su escritorio. Sirius alzó la cabeza al oír una alarma- Inglaterra no negocia con asaltantes y asesinos.

- ¡No sea imbécil!- dijo Sirius, tapándose la nariz y la boca por el gas tóxico que comenzaba a emanar la tubería de aire.

- ¡Esto es traición!- dijo el capo mayor- ¡Mátenlos a todos!- gritó y Remus los miró.

- Un momento, no tienen por qué apresurarse.

- Ya oyeron- dijo Draco- es hora de matarlos a todos.

Sirius trataba de abrir la puerta, pero le era imposible hasta respirar. El primer ministro se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo y pateó un vidrio de emergencia. A un lado, había otra oficina.

- No se va a escapar- dijo Sirius con un suspiro y comenzó a correr tras él. Lo alcanzó al poco tiempo y cruzaron a la habitación contigua, rodando. Sirius le miró de mala gana y sacó su pistola- Solo querían derechos. Solo querían igualdad.

- Nosotros, no negociamos derecho e igualdades. Solo para los nuestros.

- Es un maldito infeliz.

- Ahora, seguro está muerto.

- Su familia debe estar muerta también- dijo y el ministro se puso nervioso- ¿Ese es el precio por defender a una cúpula?

Remus intentaba que no muriese nadie, pero la policía había sido más rápida. En poco tiempo, habían matado a dos capos que trataban de arrastrar a la familia para matarla. Solo quedaban Draco y él.

- Bien, acá se acaba todo. Quién diría que un simple esposo, estaría metido en esto.

- Ellos me obligaron. Yo solo quería que respetaran mis derechos.

- Ahora, lo harán, pero en la cárcel.

- Ni lo sueñe- Dijo disparándole, pero Remus era más hábil y le disparaba en el hombro izquierdo. Draco le miró con sorpresa.

- Tenías que aprender, primero- dijo, guardando el arma y corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Sirius.

Hermione y Snape, oían las noticias. Los reos habían sido detenidos en acción y Parecía que el primer ministro, tenía mucho que explicar, gracias a las declaraciones de Sirius y las cámaras de seguridad. Severus, ladeaba la cabeza hacia Hermione, que le miraba con un suspiro. Habían identificado y asesinado a su esposo. Sollozó en silencio. Severus, alzó su mano y con mucha suavidad, acarició su rostro.

- Lo siento tanto...- le dijo y ella, se limpió las lágrimas.

- No importa ya. Lo importante, es que te recuperes.

En poco tiempo, la seguridad nacional había sido redoblada. El ministro, se vio forzado a declarar un aval para los inmigrantes de nacionalidades, fuera de la comunidad europea. Severus, estaba en casa, mientras Hermione cuidaba de él. Sirius y Remus, tenían mucho papeleo como para poder darle una visita.

- Creo, que las cosas terminaron como deben- inspiró ella, llevándole un poco de comida- Pero, estuvieron muy complicadas.

- Sí- le comentó Snape, quien estuviera vendado e imposibilitado de toda acción, más que moverse a medias.

- Siempre sentí, que todo iba a terminar mal, pero usted todo lo acomodó. Y lo mejor de todo o tal vez lo peor, es que nunca tuvo miedo.

- Exacto, esa es la clave- le indicó con una sonrisa y Hermione le sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Estoy perfecta- indicó, colocando las cosas sobre la mesilla de noche- no puedo estar mejor...

- Me alegro que esté todo bien con usted, señora Malfoy.

- Hermione, por favor- indicó ella, recostándose levemente sobre su cuerpo- Solo Hermione.

- ¡Ah, Hermione!- dijo, cuando ella tocaba sin quererlo, una de sus heridas.

- Lo siento- sonrió, apartándose. De todas formas, Severus la sostuvo contra sí y la contempló.

- No importa. Está bien así- suspiró y la besó con mucha suavidad, pero con deseo inferido. Hermione suspiró, al sentir dos fuertes manos sobre su cadera. Estando allí, Severus recordó a su pequeña hija.

- Tu hija...

- Descuida...Está en casa de una amiga de la familia. No quería que viviera todo esto. Necesitaba paz- dijo, acariciando el vendaje frente a ella- Y tú, también la necesitas.

- Tengo toda la paz que quiero, frente a mí- le sonrió él.

Cuidadosamente, Severus deshacía los botones que estaban en la espalda de aquella hermosa mujer. La besó delicadamente, mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello, con su piel. Hermione sonreía y le miraba con mucha calidez. Se sentía atraída de una forma, que no podía describir. Su aliento en su cuello, sus besos sobre su piel. Sus labios sobre su pecho, de una forma tan fantástica. Hacer el amor, nunca había sido tan maravilloso para ella. Y para Severus, las heridas no representaban mayor dilema.

- Severus...- suspiró ella, sosteniendo su cabeza, en su pecho. Aquel hombre alzó la vista y la contempló- Gracias.

- ¿Por?

- Salvaste mi vida...

- Pues, tú acabas de salvar la mía- indicó con un suspiro y regresó desde su cuello, desde los huesos en su hombro, hasta sus labios.

- ¿No deberíamos llamar a Snape?- preguntó Sirius y Remus, meditó. Le había dejado con Hermione, mejor era no interrumpirle.

- Está bien cuidado- le indicó Remus con una sonrisa y Sirius entendió el mensaje. Rió con suavidad, al oírlo.

Hermione se mantuvo en la cama, mientras acariciaba el blanquecino pecho que tenía, frente a ella. Severus sostuvo sus piernas y las prensó alrededor de su cadera. En poco tiempo, incapaces de mantenerse más tiempo el uno sin el otro, Severus la penetró con delicadeza. Hermione soltó un gemido suave y le contempló, inclinado sobre ella.

- Severus...- suspiró ella, en un gemido. No iba a decirle nada, solo necesitaba decir su nombre. Los orgasmos, eran muy placenteros para ambos.

- Hermione...- dijo él, en un gemido ronco- Hermione...

Las caricias y besos no se detuvieron. Cada quién gemía en los labios del otro y en poco tiempo, la desesperación terminaba. La desesperación por acabar, terminaba en un maravilloso clímax. Hermione arqueó su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Snape, simplemente daba los últimos movimientos contra su cuerpo. Se dejó caer, girando sobre sí mismo, para abrazarla.

- ¿Estás bien?...- le preguntaba ella y Severus, asentí con mucha calma.

- Estoy bien- le indicó, mirándola, acariciando su cabello- perfectamente bien- suspiro y volvió a besarla.

Severus despertó al poco tiempo y con dificultad, se sentó en la cama. Ella estaba allí, dormida. La contempló y con un suspiro, ubicó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, el movimiento perturbó el sueño de Hermione. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar y le observó. Con la camisa entre abierta y con los pantalones puestos. Iba a dejarla.

- Severus, ¿Qué haces?

- Esto...esto no debió pasar. No soy tu esposo. Soy un policía. Quién te protegió. ¿Luego terminaré acostándome con todas mis clientas?

- No me dejes- susurró ella, sentándose en la cama- No me importa lo que seas.

- No estaría bien todo esto- indicó, pero Hermione sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y le obligó a mirarle.

- No me importa si eres un policía, si no eres mi esposo- dijo, abrazándole por la espalda- quiero quedarme a tu lado.

- ¿Entiendes, que no podré reemplazar a tu esposo?

- No lo necesito. No sé cómo, pero me acostumbré a ti, a tenerte a mi lado. Me siento segura contigo y no solo, por que lleves un arma en tu bolsillo.

- Hermione...- le dijo y ella se separó para mirarle.

- Es la verdad. Quiero estar contigo...

Severus no dijo nada y se dejó besar por aquella mujer. Sirius y Remus, eran la noticia de aquel tiempo. Junto a Snape, el intrépido agente. Él odiaba que lo calificaran de esa forma y Hermione, solo reía. Estando dormidos en aquella casa, una nueva que Hermione había adquirido, una pequeña bebé corría hacia ellos. Severus la vislumbró y sonrió.

- No despertaremos a mamá...¿Verdad?- dijo, levantándose lentamente. Sus heridas aún no sanaban- ¿Qué dices si vamos a desayunar un poco?- le dijo, levantándola del suelo. La pequeña se chupaba un dedo y le miraba, acostando su cabeza en su pecho- Bueno, luego vuelves a dormir.

Sirius y Remus, sabían que tenían que volver. Caminaban por un parque, encontrándose con Snape en una banqueta. Ese había sido el punto de reunión.

- Vaya vaya, mírate. ¡Qué cambio!

- Sirius, déjalo en paz.

- ¿Una buena noche de sexo?- le preguntó y Snape solo sonrió suavemente. Remus y Sirius se detuvieron a un lado y contemplaron, lo que Snape miraba.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo irme- dijo- en realidad...

- Lo sabemos- musitó Remus con una sonrisa- la amas y ella te ama a ti.

- Podrías invitarla a nuestro país. Ahora que los inmigrantes ya son vistos con naturalidad. Creo que a mi novia le haría bien tener una amiga.

- No lo sé, no sabría si ella quisiera irse- dijo él, alzando la mirada- y si no es así, no la dejaré.

- Lo entenderíamos...

Severus le había hecho la propuesta a Hermione. Ella meditó y de pronto entristeció. Bueno, no habían sido los mejores años de su vida, pero había vivido tantas cosas en ese lugar. Snape entendería si ella no quería irse. La observó llorar levemente y allí permaneció, sin separarla de él.

- ¿Irme? Si eso quieres.

- No, espero que tú decidas. Sin embargo yo...- susurró, pero Hermione había colocado un dedo en sus labios.

- Nos iremos entonces. ¿Qué hay aquí, que debemos buscar?

- Hermione...- dijo, quitando el dedo de su boca- tu familia, tu hija que creció aquí. Yo no podría quitarte eso.

- Voy a estar mejor. Llévame contigo.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Sí, quiero ir contigo...

Remus y Sirius hacían sus maletas y las colocaban en un auto. La policía les ayudaba. Estando en eso, Sirius divisó junto a su novia, a Snape y a Hermione. Esbozó una sonrisa y negaba con la cabeza mientras fumaba.

- Vaya, creo que tienes poder de convencimiento.

- Todo fue idea mía- dijo Hermione, sosteniendo un brazo de Snape- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?- dijo, mirando a su pequeña hija que Snape sostenía.

- Nos vamos...


End file.
